Frak Me Now
by Ionel
Summary: It's time for the President and the Admiral to meet the delegates of earth ... or isn't it? ar


**Summary:** It's time for the President and the Admiral to meet the delegates of earth ... or isn't it?

**Word count:** about 2767 words

**Pairing:** A/R

**Disclaimer:** BSG and its characters belong to the Lords of Kobol

**Author's Note: **So this is the result of last night's 'conversation' with **splodge04** and **tchitchina** :D ... the idea came to me before/while falling asleep last night and was written down between cleaning my room, wrapping present and helping with dinner ... so it isn't a 100 perfect and will probably be revised after the holidays ... also I slighly changed some of the the mentioned proposals ;D ... The title comes from our ♥ for the word 'FRAK' ...

**Anyway:** This is a present for you guys as you were the reason this was created ... hugs **tchitchina** ... hugs **splodge04** ... Merry Christmas to every a/r shipper out there :D

a) **splodge04**: _LOL and when they arrive at earth, they'll be frakking on the floor of the Hangar bay, just as everyone piles out of the ship..._

b) **laharah**: _Laura and Bill: "... Go on ahead ... we'll be right behind you..."_

c) **splodge04**: _Kara and Tigh stand outside Galactica. "I wonder what they're doing. They still haven't come out yet."  
Tigh: "That old dog still has it in him"_

_d) **tchitchina**: heehee they will do what roslin said : start having babies hiihii_

** Now on with the story...**

* * *

The hangar deck was crowded with people, most of them part of the official delegation to meet the humans of earth. Government officials were sporting their best clothes and officers were dressed in their dress uniforms. Everyone was dressed to make a good impression on the inhabitants of their hopefully new home.

The hangar doors opened an in walked President Laura Roslin, heading straight for Admiral Adama who was busy straightening the sash that was draped over his shoulder. When he saw her approaching a smile spread across his face. 'There you are.' His eyes and fingers returning to the sash. 'We should be ready to leave in five.'

Her hands reached out to brush his away and in a few short seconds she had straightened the sash and it sat perfectly on his shoulder. His eyes sought out her in a silent 'thank you' and he was surprised at the determination he encountered in hers.

Nevertheless a smile was on her face. 'Bill, it's time.'

Bill Adama's eyebrows rose in confusion. 'I told you. In five minutes.'

She shook her head. 'No Bill.' She leaned in closer, making sure that he would be the only one to here her next words. 'It's time as in …' Her lips were now directly next his ear and one of her hands rested on his chest. 'Frak me. Now.'

She leaned back again and their eyes met. Suddenly her determination made sense. 'You mean …?' He asked her huskily as his mind was already busy imagining what she had suggested.

'Yes.' She whispered, answering his unspoken question while the smile on her face deepened and became more feral. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and he noted with excitement that her breathing was as uneven as his.

Looking around the room the assembled crowd, then back at the woman standing in front of him he made a decision. 'Sometimes you've got to prioritize.' He looked for a way to implement her proposal and came up with only one solution in their immediate and accessible vicinity. The storage locker. 'If you'd follow me Madam President?'

She nodded as she almost purred 'Of course Admiral.'

He made his way through the crowd until it thinned out and was almost painfully aware of her presence behind him. Weaving their way through Vipers and toolkits they finally arrived at their desired destination. He opened the door for her and after making sure that no one saw them followed her inside.

* * *

**2 weeks ago**

* * *

'Have you ever wanted children?' 

The question came out of nowhere but suddenly it hang in the air between them, almost palpable. Bill wondered where it had come from but no matter the source of the question, it was too late, he had asked and it was on her to answer.

She turned around in his arms and looked up into his eyes. 'Yes, I did want children.' Her head slightly nodded as the words passed her lips.

Bill suddenly found himself unable to steer the conversation in another direction again as its current course had become quite important. 'But?'

Laura shrugged. 'The right man never came along.'

A smile spread on his face as he tightened his arms around her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. 'And me?' He saw the questioning look upon her face. 'Am I the right man?' His voice was almost a whisper as though he was afraid of the answer. And maybe he was.

Instead of an answer he got another question asked back at him, Laura's eyes narrowing slightly. 'What are you suggesting?' She was on to his train of thought now, he was sure about that.

'Taking the advice you once made into serious consideration.' He could see her rake her memories for the advice he was talking about. 'That we start having babies.'

Laura couldn't stifle a giggle and a smile spread across her face. This piece of advice had followed her for weeks and now it came back to nip her in the butt. 'You know I wasn't meaning us specifically.'

Bills voice was stronger now. She knew what he was talking about but hadn't dismissed his line of thinking. 'Oh I know. Doesn't mean that we shouldn't take the advice of a very intelligent woman though.' He smiled an looked at her face expectantly.

Laura looked up at Bills face and couldn't stop the warmth from spreading in her stomach. He looked so hopeful and so determined at the same time. A child with Bill. Was it really so unthinkable? She was still able to have children, her monthly menstruation showed her that, and Bill was the man she was planning to spend the rest of her life with. Why not add another member to their little family? She had never thought about it before but now was now unable to stop thinking about it. The prospect was exciting and she found herself infected with his enthusiasm.

This could work.

His voice broke her out of her reverie. 'Think about it. Your looks, my brains. Irresistible combination.' A smile was plastered on his face that didn't even falter when she playfully hit him in the chest.

'So you are serious about this?' She checked, had to make sure one last time.

'I am.' His voice told her all she needed to know about his commitment while his eyes searched hers for an answer to his proposal.

Bill's eyes told her how much her answer meant to him and she found herself unable to keep him hanging any longer. The smile spread across her face as she pulled him closer. 'Alright' She whispered before her lips closed over his. The kiss she gave him sealed their plan and the night that followed tried to make it become reality.

* * *

Doc Cottle took another look at the two people facing him. Sighting he reached for his pack of smokes before deciding against it and leaving them untouched.

He couldn't quite believe that he was having this conversation with these two people. The President of the Twelve Colonies and the Admiral of the fleet asking him if there were any medical reasons against the two of them having a child.

Looking at their waiting faces again he decided to break the good news to them.

'Well, to tell you the truth, I don't see any reason against it.' Shrugging he continued to count with his fingers. 'The cancer is gone, your reproductive organs are still in working order and in general you both are two healthy people.' The smile spread across his face just as it did on his Commanding Officer's.

It was the president that voiced her doubts. 'My age isn't a concern?' Her eyes sought out the Doctor's.

'Well young lady, on the colonies women had children up into their fifties and I can't think of a reason why it should be different now. We'll keep a close eye on you but telling from experience, you should be fine.' The smile that inhabited the men's faces was taking over hers then as well. 'One piece of advise for the parents-to-be: If you are going to do this, you might wanna start as soon as possible.' His eyes returned to the President's. 'I don't know how many ovules you have left but you don't want to waste them.' He opened a drawer and rummaged around in it until he had found the desired item. 'Take this.' He offered the box to the President and she took it willingly. 'It'll tell you when you are ovulating. That'll be the time when you wanna get this show on the road.' He concluded, the smile still plastered on his face.

Bill turned to the Doctor and took his hand, shaking it. 'Thank you, Major.'

He nodded and turned to President who was busy studying the boy he had given her. 'Thank you, Doctor.'

'You're very welcome young lady. Instructions are on the inside.' He ushered them outside and took a deep breath.

The President and the Admiral were off trying to make a baby. He shook his head and chuckled while reaching for a smoke. This time he put it between his lips and lighted it.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

_Not now._

She stared at the little green line on the device that Doc Cottle had given her. While one part of her willed it to go away another part of her was excited that it had finally appeared.

The part that was wishing for the line to vanish was quickly silenced as a smile appeared on Laura's face.

Time to go and make a baby.

* * *

Vice President Zarek looked around impatiently, trying to make out the redhead he was sure had entered the hangar only minutes ago. Everyone was finally present but where was she? Looking around his eyes found Colonel Tigh and Lieutenant Thrace and he made his way over to them. 'Where is the president? We're all here and ready to leave.'

Tigh nodded at the man that had addressed him. 'We'll find for her Mister Vice President.' He motioned for Starbuck to follow him and she complied.

'I think I saw her heading in this direction with the Old Man, sir.' Starbuck said and Saul corrected their course to match her pointing finger. 'I wonder what they're doing.'

Saul was wondering himself, but they were going to find out sooner or later. As they made their way through vipers and toolkits they looked for any sign of the missing President or Admiral. They had found none so far as they arrived at the door of the storage locker.

'You don't suppose…' Starbuck questioned and looked at the superior officer beside her.

'Only one way to find out.' Saul shrugged and reached out to open the bulkhead.

The sight that greeted them was one that many people had speculated about but that neither of them had expected: the President and the Admiral in a very compromising position.

The President of the Twelve Colonies was sitting on a table between gadgets and tools, her skirt pooled around her hips with the Admiral locked firmly in place between her legs, that were wrapped around his body. The Admiral on the other hand was busy fondling the President's breasts through her unbuttoned blouse while their lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

They must've heard Saul and Starbuck entering though for their bodies froze in place and while the President buried her head into the Admiral's chest and thus successfully blocking her nakedness from their view the Admiral turned slightly to look at them.

'Oh Gods.' The President's voice was muffled but her voice told them that she was blushing.

The Admiral on the other hand put a smile on his face as though nothing was wrong. 'What can I do for you?'

Tigh couldn't help but grin at his best friends though he wondered briefly why the two people in front of him weren't already busying themselves with drawing apart and straightening their clothes. 'Vice President Zarek is looking for you.'

'We're all set to go.' Starbuck chimed in while dancing from foot to foot beside him.

Bill took one look at the woman in front of him. ''Leave a raptor and go on ahead without us. We'll be right behind you.' He explained to his two officers.

'And how are we going to explain …' Starbuck's voice faltered as she searched for the right words. '… your absence?' She concluded.

Bill looked at the pilot who was still busying herself with looking anywhere but at the two of them. 'I'm sure you'll think of something.' He looked at his best friend who was still grinning like an idiot. 'You're dismissed.'

'Aye sirs.' Saul saluted his superiors officers then quickly exited the room with Starbuck close beside him.

As he closed the bulkhead behind him he could hear Bill's voice asking 'Now where were we?' and the President's answering giggle. 'That old dog still has it in him.'

Starbuck beside him shook her head but couldn't help but smile as well. 'Sure does.'

When they returned Vice President Zarek was already waiting for them. 'Have you found the President?' He looked at each of them, waiting for an answer.

'Yes we have.' Colonel Tigh said not sure who he should continue.

'And?' The Vice President prompted.

'They'll be right behind us.' Starbuck chimed in, looking at the Vice President with a smile on her face.

'What Lieutenant Thrace is trying to say is, that the President and the Admiral want us to go on ahead to meet the human delegation, they'll take another raptor shortly.' Tigh explained while trying to keep a serious expression on his face.

'And what is keeping them from leaving now? With the rest of us?' Again Vice President Zarek looked at each of them.

'There was a … a …' Starbuck began but was soon lost for the right words.

'An urgent matter …' Saul helped her.

Starbuck nodded. 'Very urgent Mister Vice President.'

'… that required their immediate attention.' Tigh continued while he wished Starbuck would stop repeating his words.

This time Starbuck shook her head. 'It couldn't wait, sir.'

'But they're on it now …' Tigh said while trying to discreetly elbowing the officer beside him.

'And should have solved the problem in a little while.' Starbuck concluded with a smile on her face.

Vive President Zarek looked at each of them, knowing that something was going on. 'I hope that our esteemed President and Admiral know what they are doing.'

'Oh they do, sir.' Starbuck answered with a grin on her face.

Vice President Zarek decided that whatever was going on he didn't want to know about it. Their schedule was slack so there was enough time for the President and the Admiral to catch up with them after taking care of the urgent business. Whatever that was.

He turned towards the other members of their delegation and told them they were ready to leave.

* * *

** One Year Later**

* * *

'There they are.' Laura pointed at the three people making their way towards them walking the path between the trees.

'Right on time for dinner.' Bill said and put an arm around her.

Lee, Kara and Saul came to a stop in front of them, slightly flustered after the walk from the city to the little cabin in the woods. Lee stepped to Laura immediately and after asking for permission with his eyes took the little bundle from her arms.

He started talking to the tiny person wrapped in the blankets. He was totally smitten with his little sister.

Kara looked at Lee and then back at the two people that had created this little girl. 'Governor Roslin, had we known what you two were up to in that storage locker we wouldn't have interrupted.' Kara said grinning as she embraced Laura in a hug.

'No we wouldn't have.' Saul agreed with a sparkle in his eyes.

'It's okay.' Bill said while he welcomed his best friend. 'Don't worry about it, we were fine.'

'That's easy for you to say. You weren't the half naked part of the party.' Laura playfully slapped Bill on the chest before stepping into his embrace and receiving a kiss. Smiling she stepped out of his embrace and walked over to the edge of the patio to look out over the city barely visible beneath their little hill.

'Dinner is almost ready, so make yourselves comfortable.' He indicated the door and Kara and Saul walked inside with a hungry look on their faces. Lee walked over to his father and handed his sister back into his waiting arms.

'So you're going to ask her tonight?' He looked expectantly into his father's eyes.

'Yes I am.' His father nodded with a smile of his own on his face before looking at the woman that was standing a few feet away from them.

Lee took one last look at the rest of his family then walked inside the cabin to join Kara and Saul on the couch.

Bill walked over to Laura and handed their daughter back into her arms. Then he positioned himself behind them and wrapped his arms securely around them. Laura leaned back into his embrace while keeping her eyes locked on the child in her arms. They had created this. She couldn't stop herself from thinking again, a smile spreading on her face.

'Life is good.' Bill said from behind her, his head resting on her shoulder.

She nodded and squeezed one of his hands with hers. 'Yes it is.'

* * *

The End

Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
